


DanganLesbo (Hiatus)

by irisability



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Body Worship, Bondage, Canes, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Lap Sex, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Masochism, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Revenge Sex, Sadism, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisability/pseuds/irisability
Summary: Danganronpa, but it’s just wlw one-shots!! sexual content warning !!Requests are open
Relationships: Fukawa Toko/Kirigiri Kyoko, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan, Owari Akane/Tsumiki Mikan, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Comments: 45
Kudos: 109





	1. chiaki x sonia (exhibitionism)

**Author's Note:**

> yes, we doing this shit again
> 
> comment requests if u want and tell me what you think teehee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia’s a raging exhibitionist, and Chiaki learns that the hard way.

_‘Here goes nothing.’_

Sonia stood in the bathroom and observed herself in the mirror, fidgeting with the lace and bows fitted tight on her body. She wore a pink set of lingerie she’d bought earlier that day with every intention of using it for a moment just like this. She certainly didn’t have a problem with her girlfriend playing her games- she loved watching Chiaki get excited when she’d win and frustrated when she’d lose, as well as trying to explain the game to Sonia between matches and sometimes letting her play instead. But tonight, she had something else in mind, something she was sure both of them would enjoy.

Chiaki sat at the foot of their bed with her eyes focused solely on the glowing television, the only source of light in the room. She had her headset on and her pink controller in hand, rattling with how determinedly she was pressing the buttons. It was safe to assume that her mic was on to communicate with the other players, as she was giving orders and shouting odd code words, all of which made absolutely no sense from an outsider’s point of view.

When the match ended, Sonia turned off the bathroom lights and stepped back into the bedroom, leaning against the doorway to make sure the gamer wouldn’t notice. Unsurprisingly, she didn’t. So, Sonia continued with her plan, walking forward to stand in front of Chiaki and successfully blocking the screen. She watched as her girlfriend’s eyes widened, not modest in the least as she looked the princess’ barely clothed form up and down. She gulped as Sonia reached up to slide Chiaki’s headset from her ears to rest on her shoulders, before crawling forward on the bed to straddle her crossed legs. She laughed at how her cheeks burned up and the tips of her eyes got brighter red by the second.

Chiaki finally looked up at Sonia’s face and saw a smug grin waiting there. She could feel her entire body start to warm up. “Sonia–”

“Are you enjoying your game?” The princess interrupted with a sensual tone that Chiaki had never heard from her. 

Not knowing how to respond, Chiaki nodded slowly, the warmth starting to pool in her lower region. Sonia could hear muffled voices coming from her headphones, but couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. There were so many things that she wanted to say if only they couldn’t hear. “Here,” Sonia took a hold of the headset and began to put them back on, but Chiaki’s hands flew up to stop her. The princess furrowed her eyebrows. “Let go.” She demanded softly, and though the gamer hesitated, she eventually let her place the headphones back over her ears, the sounds of her teammates coming back loud and clear. Chiaki didn’t say a word, though, as she continued to stare at Sonia with a confused expression.

Sonia moved one of the ear pieces to the side for a moment to whisper, “good luck,” and lean down to begin kissing at her neck.

Chiaki gasped, and able to see the screen now, she noticed the match was starting. She quickly took her controller back and stayed as quiet as she could when she began to play again. Sonia left wet kisses and kitten licks to Chiaki’s neck below her jaw, the spot she’d come to learn was one of the most sensitive.

Sonia dragged her hands down Chiaki’s shoulders and hips until they reached her legs, immediately going to her inner thighs and spreading them wide so that she could dismount her girlfriend and slide down to her knees on the floor. She had her skirt on, only a pair of panties in their way. Sonia hooked her fingers under the waistband of the skirt and tugged it down, ridding her of her panties along with it. The musky sweet smell of Chiaki’s wetness greeted her almost instantly, and she was pleased to see that the gamer was already soaked. Chiaki finally tore her eyes away and tried to play as casually as she could given the circumstances.

That resolve faltered the slightest bit when Sonia leaned forward and licked a long stripe up her folds.

Her entire body tensed and her lips curled in to keep herself quiet. This only resulted in Sonia going further, and so much harder. She reached one hand up to rest at the top of her pussy and rub at her clit, while the other dipped beneath her shirt and sought out her breasts, only to find that Chiaki wasn’t wearing a bra. Sonia hummed as she pushed her long tongue past the gamer’s entrance and plunged in, lapping at her inner walls with a painfully slow rhythm. 

Chiaki gripped her controller so hard that she was worried it would snap, looking down and failing to stifle a moan at the sight of Sonia between her legs, licking and rubbing and touching her in such a skilled way that the pleasure was almost too much. 

Sonia groped her girlfriend’s breasts and pinched her hardened nipples, and she could feel Chiaki was getting close, if the sudden and desperate leg lock around her neck to hold her head in place was anything to go by. 

“A-ah! Yes, I’m oka- oh, god,” Chiaki whimpered, moving to clamp a hand over her own mouth as her teammates questioned if she was alright. She hummed affirmatively, but didn’t dare try to speak again, because she knew she’d only end up unable to stifle her moans. Sonia glared up at her from between her legs, still happily buried between them, and watched Chiaki’s fingers stiffen on the controller so hard that it slipped from her hands and bounced to the floor. Her mouth fell open and her eyes screwed shut, still trying to keep quiet aside from huffs and strained whimpers. Her back arched as she reached down to tangle her fingers in Sonia’s hair, her thighs shaking and clenching out of her own control.

Deciding to take mercy on her, Sonia reached up and pressed the button on her mic to shut it off. Chiaki immediately shoved the headset off to the bed beside her and cried out, _loudly._

Sonia continued to lap at her tightened pussy as she came with screams and moans, not slowing down in the slightest until Chiaki began to shift herself backwards to spare her oversensitive flesh. Her legs went limp and she fell back on the bed with harsh breaths. Sonia crawled up her body, about to lick her lips of Chiaki’s essence when she was pulled into a short, but fervent kiss. 

“You.. I can’t believe you did that.” Chiaki murmured, but she didn’t sound angry in the slightest. Before Sonia could reply with a witty retort, she was flipped onto her back quite aggressively, and Chiaki straddled her hips to keep her down. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, Chiaki, but I thought you liked it,” Sonia replied.

As much as she enjoyed battling the princess in who can be snarkiest, there were more important things to do. Chiaki started to run her hands over Sonia’s body and the thin lace covering it, searching for a way to take the lingerie off without ripping it, but Sonia quickly pulled her down by the collar of her shirt to whisper in her ear. 

“It’s crotchless.”


	2. junko x chiaki (sadomasochism)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon!! 
> 
> Chiaki seeks out revenge on Junko the best way she knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a fair warning, this contains nothing but angst and bdsm so, don’t read if ur sensitive to that stuff i guess. enjoy some despair chiaki !!

“You look disgusting.” 

Each scolding word was emphasized with hard lashes of the leather cane Chiaki held on her victim’s backside.

 _Victim._ It felt nice to use that word when describing Junko, who had been the perpetrator for so long, and was now reduced to a gagged mess of cum, tears, and sweat on the floor. Her hands were tied behind her back and her cheek was pressed against the ground with her ass up in the air, helpless to Chiaki as she circled around the girl. Her fluids were leaking down her thighs and she whimpered against the gag, trying to stay completely still despite the instinct to try squirming away.

Finally, Chiaki knelt down in front of Junko’s face, observing the mess of mascara below her eyes, smeared lipstick and the reddening handprints on her cheeks. “Selfish whores like you deserve nothing but pain,” she spat. Her eyes were filled with rage, her grip on the cane so rigid that her knuckles were white. She was crying herself, but for a much different reason than Junko, and no amount of whipping or degrading could compare. Still, she was going to try, express her anger in the only way that anyone could ever get a point across with Junko, even if it was in vain. “You’re a liar. A manipulator. No one will ever forgive you. Not for your actions, not for your words…”

Before she knew it, the gamer raised her hand and laid it down hard on her ass, reigniting the pain every strike that she’d been trying to ignore. Junko screamed so loud that it was almost clear and screwed her eyes shut as more tears fell to the ground. “… and especially not for deeming yourself worthy of respect. Who do you think you are?” Chiaki squeezed one of her bruised cheeks, ignoring Junko’s sobs and how she tried to worm away. “You’re not a god, or a prodigy. You never will be. You’re just some filthy brat who never learned that life isn’t fair.”

Chiaki stood up again and walked over to set the cane back on the table, when muffled laughter rang out into the air. Her entire body tensed up at the sound. She didn’t expect anything less, and wasn’t at all surprised that Junko was enjoying this, but it still only fueled her fire.

Slowly but surely, the shuffling of cabinets behind her silenced Junko, partially out of the hopes that maybe she could hear what Chiaki was digging through and prepare for the potential worst. Though her words hurt, Junko couldn’t help but be entertained by the gamer’s efforts.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Chiaki shoving a thick, long, _something_ inside of her and thrust it slowly, before pressing a button on the base that brought it to life and began vibrating against Junko’s inner walls. An entirely new layer of slick had formed already, and Chiaki was almost surprised. Surely, she’d find something she could do that Junko wouldn’t shamelessly enjoy. Regardless, Chiaki took it as a challenge. She reached around and ripped the gag from Junko’s mouth, her moans now clear and in sync with every thrust. Before she could speak (or, at least try to), the gamer pushed two fingers past her lips and thrust them nearly down her throat, and used the grip on her face to pull her body up so that her back was against Chiaki’s front. Junko threw her head back on the girl’s shoulder and cried out against her fingers. 

“Is this little thing gonna be enough to make you cum again?” Chiaki asked as she reached her other hand around Junko’s waist and cupped her hand between her thighs, and pushed the vibrator further inside of her. She proved too lost to respond, so she simply ground her hips down on Chiaki’s hand, enjoying the bit of relief that the pressure on her clit brought. The vibrations rocked through her body, and Chiaki could feel Junko’s struggling breath on her neck.

“Come on,” she coaxed the girl, pressing down on her tongue and making her gag. Soon enough, Junko’s entire body began to shake and her hips struggled to move, until she finally froze up and let out a gut-wrenching scream, though muffled by Chiaki’s fingers still in her mouth. This violent orgasm was her fifth one of the day, and quite possibly one of her last, judging by how the moment Chiaki let her go, she fell flat on the ground once again. Yet, with the vibrator still inside of her at its highest setting, Junko tried mustering up some strength to struggle against the rope on her wrists.

Chiaki stood up and to get a better look at the mess of a girl below her, the cum dripping down her thighs and the way she tried to continue grinding her hips against nothing in an attempt to stay in this wonderful feeling of overstimulation. It wasn’t long before a sixth orgasm hit her, but she couldn’t scream- rather, Junko whimpered and cried, feeling more and more shameful with each tear that rolled down her cheek. Those sounds were music to Chiaki’s ears, since they sounded more pained than anything, which meant that she was doing something right.

Not before long, Chiaki reached forward to press the button once more and shut the device off, before pulling it out of Junko completely. She whined in complaint, but Chiaki didn’t listen, rather discarding it and grabbing her shoulder to flip her on her back. She wasted no time flipping up her skirt and crawling up to mount Junko’s face, who was pleased to see that the girl wasn’t wearing panties, and opened her mouth to lick at her soaked folds. It didn’t take much for her to cum when Junko circled in on her clit and tongued at it with an odd amount of determination. Chiaki threw her hand over her mouth and bit into her palm, riding Junko’s face until she’d taken her pleasure in full and crawled off to lay down as well, not without reaching behind Junko and freeing her of the restraints around her wrists.

The girls laid in complete silence, Junko’s lips turning up into a grin while Chiaki tried to catch her breath. Neither of them were sure what this meant, but truthfully, it didn’t really matter. Chiaki had gotten her revenge and Junko was.. well, apparently not satisfied.

She reached down between her shaking legs and ran her fingers over her clit with a quiet moan. Chiaki sat up and stared at her, almost in disbelief.

Still, why would she refuse a chance to make her regret it?


	3. akane x sonia (public sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon !
> 
> Sonia takes Akane as her date to a dinner party. It turns into one of the best mistakes she’s ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy sonia trying to be a dom but failing miserably lolz

“Are there, maybe, any empty rooms around?”

Sonia looked up at her girlfriend, who was sitting next to her from her at a fairly small table, tilting her head slightly. “Hmm… I’m not sure. Why?” She reached out and intertwined their fingers. “Are you feeling overwhelmed? Or–”

“No! No, not at all.” Akane assured her quickly, giving her hand a small squeeze. “It’s just- ah, how do I put this… That dress looks _really_ good on you.”

Beneath the table, Sonia felt a muscular leg rub against her own that inched higher up with each blatantly suggestive word. The surrounding tables were all quite loud and it wasn’t exactly appropriate to canoodle under the table at a fancy dinner with guests mainly of the upper echelon, Sonia knew that, of course, but she couldn’t help her cheeks heating up at the thought of taking Akane to the nearest unoccupied room, and—

Akane stifled a gasp when her girlfriend abruptly stood up from the table and grabbed her hand, quickly leading her out of the room while everybody sitting or standing around were distracted in their own conversation. The two girls dashed down the hallway, the sounds of their heels echoing off the walls stopping when they finally reached an empty room. Sonia closed the door behind them, and immediately approached Akane until her back hit the wall like a predator would with its prey, though she knew her lousy attempt at playing the vicious carnivore would fall through one way or another.

Perhaps a bit sooner than she expected it to.

A strong pair of hands took a hold of her shoulders and switched their positions, and though Sonia didn’t struggle, she gave an annoyed huff. “You couldn’t wait until we got home, could you?”

“To do what?” Akane teased, stepping closer until their bodies were pressing together and her lips were right next to Sonia’s ear. “Compliment your dress?”

The princess balled her hands up into fists. She didn’t want to enjoy this as much as she did- the thrill of knowing anyone could be right outside, even walk in here if they wanted to. Sonia took a shaky breath as Akane kissed the shell of her ear. “Y-you know exactly what you did.” she whispered, and opened her mouth with another snide comment ready on her tongue, when Akane pushed her knee between Sonia’s thighs and applied the least bit of pressure where she needed it most. Even through the thick fabric of both of their dresses, a rush of warmth ran through her body and she clamped a hand over her mouth to silence a moan. 

It seemed Akane didn’t like this resolve, however, because she quickly pried her hand away from her mouth and shifted her knee again, pulling a quiet (but very clear) whine from Sonia’s mouth as she bucked her hips ever so slightly. Her head fell back against the wall when Akane finally stilled herself completely, only reaching up to take Sonia’s chin and forcing her to make eye contact. Before she could make a teasing comment, Sonia spoke up once more.

“I-I like your dress, too! It’s.. it’s so… Please, j-just _fuck me.”_

Akane was almost taken aback at how direct she was being- more so, her language. Had she learned that from her? Most likely. Rather than saying anything about it, Akane averted her eyes to her girlfriend’s chest, staring at her cleavage with seemingly no shame. Sonia nearly gasped at the slightest touch of Akane letting go of her chin and running her fingers down her jaw with a ghost of a touch, and down the skin exposed by the v-neck of her dress. Then, she leaned down to kiss at the valley between her breasts, keeping her hand trailing further down to her stomach. Sonia bit down on her bottom lip in a pitiable attempt to stifle her whimpers and arched her back, trying desperately to get closer to Akane, though not wanting to disturb her dutiful work. 

When her hand reached Sonia’s navel, she stopped moving completely, then pulled away from her altogether. Before Sonia could protest, she looked down to see Akane grinning like a fool as she got down on her knees and took cover under the long skirt of her dress. Sonia audibly gasped, the thought of how undeniably _filthy_ this was only riling her up more.

Even in the dark, Akane was led solely by the scent of Sonia’s wetness through her soaked panties. Akane ran her hands up Sonia’s thighs and placed them over her shoulders to hold her up. The princess screwed her eyes shut as her legs began to shake, already too excited for what was to come.

Rather than pulling down her panties blocking her from her treasure, she licked Sonia through the thin fabric, focusing on her clit with the tip of her tongue.

 _“A-ah!”_ Sonia gasped, and arched her back like a cat into the sensation.

Akane decided to mercy her, thankfully, and hooked two fingers into the section of the panties that covered her pussy, and dove back in to lick at her folds, basking in the flavor and the scent all the same.

From above her, she could hear Sonia losing it, as well as her thighs clenching around her neck as if to hold her in place, even if she had no intention of stopping. Despite the muffled sounds of people still chatting outside in the other room, Sonia didn’t hold back one bit, letting her moans ring loud and clear, with stuttered praise every now and then that only made Akane double down on her efforts.

With her other hand, Akane slowly thrust two fingers into her with a steady pace, and began to suckle at her clit. Sonia gasped at the intrusion, the sensations all forming a tight ball of pressure in her abdomen. Though she tried to quiet herself down, her efforts proved ineffective, so she brought her hand to her mouth again and bit into it. And, just when she thought it couldn’t feel any better, Akane angled her fingers directly to stroke against her g-spot, rubbing the pads of her fingers up and down on her inner walls.

Sonia let out a gasp that teetered out into a cry of pleasure, digging her fingernails into her hand as the start of her orgasm hit. She struggled to breathe or find any sort of balance between trying to keep quiet and make sure she didn’t crush Akane’s head, her body taut like the string of a bow and beginning to snap under her girlfriend’s ceaseless ministrations.

Akane took a greedy handful of her ass, encouraging Sonia to grind her hips with a slight shift of her hand. Of course, she followed suit, her body curling inward as Akane’s fingers sped up with their stroking.

Finally, the pressure in her abdomen snapped, and Akane drank every bit of the juices that spilled out of her pussy, finding the taste to be, as always, more delectable than any meal out there. Sonia screamed into her hand, pulling away only to moan Akane’s name with a slew of encouraging words, though she could only make out two of them.

_’Good girl.’_

Akane retracted her mouth from Sonia’s clit once she gave an overstimulated whine and her body went limp, as well as pulling her fingers out, before pulling her panties back in place and standing up from her previous spot beneath Sonia’s dress. Slowly, she set the girl to stand on her shaking legs. “The inside of your dress is a lot more appealing than the outside, but that’s just me,” Akane smirked, and Sonia lightly punched her arm as she tried to catch her breath. 

She wanted to reply, but with the sight of Akane slipping her fingers into her mouth and licking them free of her essence, she could only hum and stare in awe. And, embarrassingly enough, an entirely new layer of slick formed between her legs at that moment. She squeezed her thighs together and gulped. “We need to.. we need to go before someone comes looking for us, right? Let’s–”

“You don’t wanna go to the restroom and clean up a bit?” Akane interrupted her. She knew how much good presentation meant to Sonia, but she worried for her comfort, walking around like that for the rest of the night. The princess hesitated, but soon smiled, and nodded. Akane offered her unused hand out to Sonia, who happily took it, and led the two out of the room.


	4. mikan x chiaki (somnophilia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki proposes to Mikan that they try something new. Needless to say, they’re both very much interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERRR they both consented to doing this beforehand,, i just didn’t wanna write that part oops . I’ll try to get back to requests soon

Mikan ran her eyes over her girlfriend’s resting form. Her chest rose and fell with every slow breath, and her face was more relaxed than ever before. In the dim light of the bedside lamp, she could only see everything she needed to, which was more than enough.

She crawled from her side and up to straddle her hips, and started by bowing her head to mouth at Chiaki’s neck, kissing and sucking at whatever skin she could reach before her shirt got in the way. Of course, to Mikan, this was only a nuisance, but she didn’t want to wake Chiaki by moving her to take it off. So, instead, she slipped her hands underneath her shirt and up towards her chest until they found her breasts, kneading them with a gentle rhythm so as to not disturb her slumber. After all, she had plenty of time to do that. 

Above her, she could hear Chiaki let out a small hum. She took this as a sign to continue, and began to roll the girl’s nipples between her fingers, causing her to arch her back into the touch as her calm breathing to get a bit heavier. Mikan grinned and moved her hands back down to pull the end of Chiaki’s shirt up and over her chest, before shuffling back to kiss and lick down between her breasts. Then to her navel, then finally to her lower stomach, where her panties got in the way. Apparently, this wasn’t a problem, however- Mikan dug her teeth into the waistband and tugged it down to Chiaki’s knees so that she could pull it down her legs completely and toss it somewhere behind her. 

Mikan could feel her plan to take this slowly, begin to wane at the sight of her girlfriend below her, stirring so subtly in her sleep at each warm sensation arising in her resting body. She wanted to savor every moment, but god, it’d take an amount of self control that she wasn’t sure she had.

Slowly, she trailed her hand up Chiaki’s inner thigh before cupping it over her pussy, giving little to no pressure with eyes fixated on the girl’s expression. Though she didn’t have much of a verbal reaction, her eyebrows furrowed and she closed her legs around Mikan’s wrist to hold her hand in place. As cute as it was, it only seemed to get in the way, so Mikan used her other hand to push one of her thighs down to the bed. 

To her surprise, when she swiped a finger down her folds, a quiet whimper rang out into the silence. She smiled from ear-to-ear, due to both that and feeling how wet she already was. Mikan brought her finger back up to circle around her clit, this time earning her a clear moan.

So, to test the waters, Mikan leaned down and pressed her tongue flat against Chiaki’s clit and began to move it in a circular motion. She could feel the girl’s thighs twitch on either side of her head as she gasped. Her eyes finally (but just barely) fluttered open when Mikan wrapped her lips around the nub and flicked it with her tongue.

She assumed Chiaki caught on quickly, if the feeling of fingers shakily running through her hair was anything to go by. “M-Mika– _ah!”_

Mikan hummed into Chiaki’s clit, the vibrations rocking through her entire body. As she began to process the situation, an entirely new wave of arousal hit her, but she was unable to do much other than weakly tug Mikan’s hair and moan like a cat in heat.

When she could feel her orgasm start to build, the girl between her legs brought a finger to circle around her hole and enter at a torturously slow rate, before gently pumping it in and out. Chiaki tilted her head to the side and muffled her cries against the pillow as Mikan sped up the pace, sucking at her clit more determinedly and thrusting her finger at a faster pace.

Her entire body tensed up, though much more feeble that usual, as she was still only half-awake. “O-oh, god, I’m– _please,”_ she breathed, and Mikan was more than happy to oblige. She reached up her free hand to grab one of her breasts, gently twisting and rolling her nipple, finally bringing Chiaki to her orgasm. She threw her head back and tightened her grip on Mikan’s hair, holding her head in place despite how much energy it took out of her to do so. 

Mikan stared up at her girlfriend, watching every moment of her falling apart, every twist of her face and cry escaping her parted lips, every chant of her name and word of praise that she couldn’t quite make out. She moved away from Chiaki’s clit and retracted her finger when the girl’s body fell limp, each moan reduced to near-silent whines. Despite this, she still moved down to lick up her wetness, delving her tongue deep into Chiaki’s folds until she started to squirm away.

With a proud grin, Mikan sat up between her spread legs, and reached forward to tap her wet finger on Chiaki’s bottom lip, who immediately took it into her mouth and sucked it clean with her eyes closed once more and a sleepy hum. Not before long, Mikan moved to lay beside her once more, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. Chiaki gave a satisfied sigh, reaching down to tug the blanket over both of them. No words were exchanged between the girls before Chiaki noticed, with quite the sinister idea, that Mikan was the first to fall asleep. 

She reached up to rub the tiredness from her eyes, before moving in to kiss at the other girl’s exposed neck and snaking a hand up her waist.


	5. kyoko x celestia (degradation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by Homicidal Maniac (nice name btw) !!
> 
> Kyoko jokingly challenges Celestia to a gamble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added my own twist on it since I’ve been wanting to do something like this for a while >:)

After three rounds of a simple game of cards, the winner had been easily determined. It was expected, of course- Kyoko only won the second round because Celestia decided to pity her. She’d taken this far too seriously despite knowing she’d win in the end, and was making it quite obvious how upset she was with Kyoko for her blatant disrespect, even if it was playful.

Kyoko opened her mouth with a witty remark ready on her tongue, but Celestia beat her to it, jumping out of her chair and hitting her fist on the table. “Firstly, you downplay my profession!” She practically yelled. Kyoko had little to no reaction as Celestia approached her side of the table and grabbed her chin to tilt her head up, their faces only inches apart, their eyes meeting with a furious contact. “Secondly, you d–.. Why are you smiling? Is this a joke to you?” She furrowed her eyebrows, nails digging into Kyoko’s chin as her smile only grew wider.

“Get on your knees, Celestia.” Kyoko hummed casually, watching the gambler’s expression turn from one of anger to confusion. 

“I’m the o–”

Kyoko interrupted her quickly, slamming her cards down on the table and standing up, beginning to walk forward until Celestia stumbled back and fell on her bottom with a shameful gasp. She watched Kyoko circle around to stand behind her, but right as she was about to turn around, the detective’s foot pressed down hard on her upper back, shoving her flat against the floor with her ass in the air. “Surely, you know _why_ I took this as a joke,” Kyoko spat, digging the sole of her foot between Celestia’s shoulder blades. “I hope this was simply a last ditch effort to get what you want without asking for it, because otherwise, you’d be nothing but _stupid.”_

With emphasis on that last word, she kicked Celestia’s side so that she laid on her back. “You’d also be stupid to think I’d sit there and watch you throw a tantrum over something so insignificant. Spread your legs.”

Celestia glared up at her defiantly, still trying to process her words with what common sense she had left; but their current position and the dynamic that Kyoko was actively trying to establish was clouding her judgement. Slowly, she did as she was told, and opened her legs.

Kyoko watched intently, slipping out of her shoe and with her bare foot, stepping on the crevice between Celestia’s thighs. Her reaction was immediate, a sharp gasp and widened eyes, but before she could complain, Kyoko rotated the sole of her foot on the gambler’s clit through the thin fabric, sending bolts of pain and pleasure through her body. She clamped a hand over her mouth and let herself moan, starting a subtle yet determined rolling of her hips in sync with Kyoko’s foot. She knew insolence would get her nowhere, and God, was she aching for more.

“This shouldn’t be enjoyable for you. Not at all,” Kyoko shook her head, “but I’m not surprised. A whore like you could get off to _this_ alone.”

She put emphasis on her words by digging her heel into Celestia’s clothed slit and halting her movements completely.

“N-no– please don’t stop,” Celestia whispered, unable to spare herself the embarrassment if it meant getting what she wanted. The stern look on Kyoko’s face from above her didn’t help one bit.

The detective huffed, but soon stepped back and away from her completely with one final order.

“Bend over the table.”

Who was she to disobey?

Celestia scrambled to her feet and hurried to the table, bending herself over the edge of it like Kyoko demanded. From somewhere behind her, she could hear the girl approaching, slowly; as if she were a snake cornering her prey. Well, Celestia had no problem with being on the bottom of the food chain if it meant Kyoko would mercy her.

“Look at you,” she placed a hand on the small of Celestia’s back, “back to your roots. You’re nothing but a cumslut who thinks that defiance will get you whatever you want, isn’t that right?”

The gambler shut her eyes, pressing her cheek to the side of the table and trying to keep herself level-headed. Why would she admit to such a vile thing?

“Y-yes.”

For some reason, apparently.

“Say it. What are you?”

Celestia gulped as Kyoko ran her hand down her ass, and slowly enough, reaching her inner thigh. “I.. I’m a cumslut who thinks that-.. that defiance will get me whatever I want,” she repeated, a slight shake and whimper in her voice.

“And what do you want?” Kyoko asked.

“I want.. I want you to- touch me.” Celestia murmured, subconsciously squeezing her thighs against Kyoko’s hand. Though she expected the girl to take this as an opportunity and dig at her a bit more, she was filled with a wave of relief when Kyoko hummed in satisfaction and used both of her hands to tug her panties down to her ankles, which were already soaked past the fabric, from beneath her skirt. Celestia didn’t dare move a muscle without Kyoko’s verbal consent, so she tried to stay as still as possible as she could.

“Good,” Kyoko swiped her fingers through Celestia’s outrageously wet pussy, “you know your place, don’t you? You know who’s in charge here?”

“Mhmmm!” The girl immediately responded, restraining herself from pushing back against Kyoko’s fingers as they circled her clit. “Y-you’re in charge– _ah,_ always!” 

As much as it physically pained her to submit, and so willingly, she knew it would only make this a lot easier.

Kyoko grinned at the desperate tone in her girlfriend’s voice. She was pleasantly surprised that she didn’t have to raise her voice at all like she normally had to in order for her to submit, but it only made this more enjoyable- for both of them, she assumed, if Celestia’s little mewls were anything to go by. Without warning, Kyoko shoved two fingers inside of her, but kept them completely still aside from that.

Celestia gasped, _loudly,_ and whined at the absence of sensation due to Kyoko keeping still. “Go ahead,” the girl said from behind her, “fuck yourself on my hand like the filthy whore you are.”

Much to her satisfaction, the girl did exactly as she was told, moving her hips forward and thrusting them back until she was reduced to a moaning mess, the table beginning to rock with the force of each thrust. Even with Kyoko not moving at all, Celestia could feel the slow build up of a weak orgasm starting in her abdomen, which only caused her to double down on her efforts. Kyoko noticed it, too, it seemed- the way she clenched around her fingers with shaking thighs and pitious moans. The dull ache from Kyoko’s earlier show of dominance felt much better than it should have, which only fired her up more.

In a last minute decision to pity Celestia, however, the detective wrapped her arm around her waist and reached down to rub at her clit with her free hand with a furious pace. Along with that, she began to thrust her fingers as well, angling her hand especially to nail Celestia’s g-spot each time.

With that, she came apart, her entire body arching and tensing up as her mouth fell open into a perfect ‘o’ shape. Kyoko watched as juices ran down her inner thighs, raising her eyebrows in disbelief. Her body jerked as if she’d been touched with a live wire. Was that really enough to lead to such a violent orgasm? 

Maybe Celestia enjoyed this submission thing more than she was letting on.

Kyoko began to slow down her brutal pace as Celestia’s cries began to die down, before pulling herself away completely. She didn’t want to reward her with any unneeded contact, at least, not until they both cooled down. So, she stepped back and crossed her arms as Celestia bent down to pull her panties back up, giving Kyoko quite the sight to see, but quickly turning around to face her. “We both know that I still won,” she reminded the detective, before walking past her on wobbly legs and out of the room.


	6. announcement !!

hello!

it’s been a while since i’ve updated, and i’m sorry for that, but i’m thinking about making a separate book for wlw ships from multiple fandoms. this includes but is not limited to;

doki doki literature club  
my hero academia  
kakegurui  
greek mythology  
and of course, danganronpa

i’m sure i’ll come up with more as i go along. as for the requests on this book, i’ll try to get as many done as i can. i’ll be adding all the chapters from here and the ones i’m still working on of course! 

thoughts? :^)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE someone comment help me brainstorm ideas for ships listed in the tags, like scenarios and stuff or even just dump them in the comments. i’ll credit you ofc but i need help :o


End file.
